The Tennis Romance
by jessiac
Summary: A very bad start to writing on fanfic. My attempt at a mills and boon parody. Plaese read and review. Rating is probably to high, but just thought I'd make sure.


The Tennis Romance  
By Jessica "soppy" Cohen-Harvey  
  
Melany looked jealously at the lean, tanned and fit Joseph and his tennis coach, Adela. But they were more than just instructor and pupil. She spied them canoodling over their Wilson titanium 2000 tennis rackets...they were kissing! Joseph had turned to the enigmatic Adela in a lull in his offhand relationship with the 45 double d cup Melany, as she reminded him of his one true love, Josiethine, now Mother superior of a nunnery. Suddenly he spied the buxom babe coming over! She had spotted him and Adela. Melany strode powerfully up to the haggard face 34 H cup Adela and delivered her a ringing slap. Adela ran off crying. Melany was secretly relieved; she had had her eye on the gorgeous young Mikel, a punk and new member of the Tennis Club. However Melany and Mikel were discovered in the middle of passionate embrace. Joseph wanted Melany back - she reminded him of his one true love, Josiethine. He challenged Mikel to a Tennis match, the winner keeping Melany. After a gruelling time on court, and Melany biting down her perfectly manicured nails, Joseph won the game. Melany was heartbroken- "Goodbye my dear, dear Mikel" she cried mournfully. Meanwhile, Adela was bemoaning the loss of Joseph. But she had a plan. Her daughter Eysabella. Eysabella was incredibly gorgeous - young, naturally blonde, attractive, all the things Adela was not. However maybe she could tempt Joseph back to her by using Eysabella? But, problematically, Eysabella was in a nunnery. Adela had put her there to stop her own boyfriends falling for Eysabella. And Eysabella already had a boyfriend - Jonetone, a go getting computer analyst/hells angel biker from Bombay. However Adela had a connection, the Mother Superior of the nunnery. Little did she know that Joseph would have willingly given up his 22 litre Jag to see the Mother Superior of the nunnery who was coincidently Josiethine, his one true love. Adela wanted Josiethine to expel Eysabella from the Nunnery for seeing Jonetone against the rules. Josiethine agreed, but only if the nunnery's cleaning lady, Dominette, could go with Eysabella. Dominette was a part time bi-sexual and was giving the nunnery of the holy eyeliner a bad name. Adela agreed and home came Eysabella, Dominette and Jonetone. Adela took her 2 gorgeous young charges to the tennis club. She had dressed Eysabella in a cropped tennis shirt, mini tennis skirt and wonder bra, she was dressed to kill. Jonetone had also come - he was suspicious of Adela's motives vis a vis Eysabella. When Adela saw Joseph looking at Eysabella, she saw his jaw drop - she was beautiful, just like his one true love, Josiethine. Adela was pleased - now she could get closer to Joseph as he would surely want to meet her. But to stop him getting to close she would send Eysabella back to the nunnery. But Adela was wrong - Joseph had gasped at Dominette. He recognised her as Josiethine, his one true loves cleaning lady. Perhaps she could tell him where she was? But when he asked her, she said he should ask Eysabella since she had been an ex-nun. However Joseph had a competitor for Dominette, the Mouse haired, yellow eyed beauty's attention in the form of Mikel. He was talking with Dominette and they looked VERY close. Joseph then made a date with the gorgeous Eysabella through Adela. Jonetone was furious. He knew that Joseph wanted to know about the Mother Superior of his eye catching girlfriends nunnery. He made a date with Dominette (who was being a women at that moment) on the prefix to discuss tactics about wrenching Eysabella from Adela's evil eye. Dominette told Jonetone that Josiethine was indeed the Mother Superior of Eysabella's nunnery. Jonetone planned to tell Joseph that Dominette was the one he needed, not Eysabella. However Jonetone fell in love with Dominette over their late night tactic and planning discussions. Meanwhile Joseph had also fallen in love with Dominette, because she reminded him of his one true love, Josiethine. Eysabella was incredibly jealous - she planned to tell Joseph about Josiethine herself as Jonetone had forgotten all about it. Adela was furious. But at least Eysabella still had Mikel. He was besotted. But then he saw he could blackmail Adela. He had found out about her plan from Eysabella, and would tell everyone about it if she didn't buy him a diet coke every day. Back at the nunnery Dominette's boss Josiethine was preparing to arrive at the Tennis club. Joseph saw her. They kissed tenderly and were married the next day. Josiethine's short rusty coloured hair and dirt brown eyes entranced Josephs green ones. Eysabella and Mikel married, and Jonetone and Dominette had a lively fling before Dominette travelled the world and Jonetone became a monk. Adela took over as mother superior - she was perfect for the job as she owned over 4000 eyeliners.  
And they all lived happily ever after. 


End file.
